The Beginning of The End
by penny1940
Summary: How do Bella and Edward get themselves into trouble this time? You'll have to read to find out...
1. Graduation

1.Graduation

I heard the clapping behind me as the next person got off the stage.

"Isabella Swan," the principal said through the microphone. I got off the hard metal chair and started up the steps. I was handed my diploma. As I walked past the principal I turned to the crowd and placed my tassel on the opposite side of my hat. I looked out into the crowd and saw Charlie, my dad, sitting next to Renee, my mother. Of course she was holding a tape recorder and waving vigorously at me. As I looked over my student body I relized there was only one person that I was looking for. Edward, my vampire sweetheart. He gave me my favorite crooked-half smile that took my breath away. Satisfied I pivoted to the left and continued down the steps praying that I didn't fall. Sitting through the rest of the ceremony was just as boring as predicted. Although this was my high school graduation I was throughly board out of my mind. All of a sudden I felt a small breeze by my side. When I looked over I saw the exact opposite of the previous occupiant.

"Did I scare you?" Edward asked with that crooked half-smile on his lips that always made my heart stop. He, like I was, wearing a navy blue gown with matching cap and blue and white tassel.

"You know your not supposed to be sitting here," I told him playfully. He gave me a disappointed look and started to get up. I quickly grabbed his arm and proceeded to pull him down. "That doesn't mean I don't want you here." I smiled and he gave me a little cuckle.

"Well Alice did say you would be in need some entertainment," Edward thoughtfuly replied. We gazed into each others face for a few more moments and then he put his arm around me and we sat together. Being stuck in this boring ceremony wasn't so bad if I got to be with Edward. In a much shorter time than I would have thought the principal announced the Class of 2007. We all stood up and threw our hats into the air like in the movies. Then Edward turned and dazzled me with his scorching butterscotch eyes and kissed me. I then wrapped my arms around him and started to intertwine my fingers in his hair, but he effortlessly broke the grip I had on him and he smiled at me. He had boundaries about our physical relationship for my own benefit. But soon that would all change.

"Be good Bella," he tried to scold but then turned playful and swung me around in his arms. All of a sudden I was on my feet and he wispered in my ear that Charlie was becoming enraged. So insted I settled for his hand and he smiled at me.

"I can't believe you are finally graduating!" Renee cried with teary eyes as she hugged me. She dresses for the occasion by wearing a yellow skirt that wrapped tightly around her knees and a matching jacket.

"Mom," I groaned, "you said you weren't going to cry."

"I'm not, I'm just so excited for you! The both of you!" She said with a quivering voice.

"Bella have you decided what your going to do for the summer?" Charlie asked trying to sound uninterested. Charlie was wearing the same dark suit that he wore to Harry's funeral with the too big tie.

"Yes I have dad." Because I was graduating the promise the Cullens made to me was that I could be changed after I graduated. So in order to carry out that plan, which Edward was trying to avoid like the plague, I would have to spend all or most of the summer with them. So we told Charlie that I could backpack across Europe with them. He was still hoping for me staying with him. Ever sense I got back from my unintended trip to Italy with Alice, because of Edward, he wasn't too fond of him. So spending most of the summer alone with him was a depressing thought to Charlie.

"I'm going with the Cullens. I will write to both of you every time we stop in a new place, I promise. But for right now I would like to get out of this itchy gown and ridiculous hat!" I tried to say with some kind of torn expression.

"Well I hope you have fun," he tried to say with some enthusiasim as smiled at me.

"If you don't mind, Charlie and Renee, I would like to come back to your house so I can help Bella pack." Edward explained with a grin on his face but anger in his eyes. Every time I brought up our trip to Europe, code for change Bella, he got angry.

"Well if it's alright with your parents..." Renee said looking at Charlie, then me and Edward, and back at Charlie with a confused expression, as if she didn't know what to say.

"If what's alright with us?" Esme asked in her liquid smooth voice. Esme was wearing a shin length halter top dress with mint green chiffon material over the slightly darker mint green with a flower pinned to her side at her hips. She carried a purse that was almost too small to be useful and a white shawl around her elbows.

"If I go back with the Swan's to help Bella pack," he replied in a tone that implied he wasn't asking but rather telling.

"Yes, I think that is a wonderful idea. Make sure you have plenty of extra room for souvenirs," Carlisle encouraged.

"Well if we are going to be finished packing before sundown then we should get going," I hinted. Every one got a good laugh out of that one. Edward started taking the necessary steps forward to get to my truck. Charlie's police crusier was parked next to it.

"Don't you ever get tired of driving this thing?" Renee asked with fake contempt toward the crusier.

"It gets me from point A to point B," Charlie grumbled with just a hit of anger in his tone. Charlie and Renee got into the police crusier and Edward and I got into the truck. No one said anything until we were about five minutes into the ride.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked. I didn't know if I should tell him or if I would need to edit. Usually with my thoughts centered around Edward, which then led to being with him forever, which then led to me being changed and he didn't like it when I thought about it. And because he couldn't read my mind I could think of it quite often. He was upset enough when he found out that it was going to happen after graduation.

"Um, I was just thinking about graduation and our trip to Europe," I answered him hopefully being truthful enough.

"Oh," he said, like he was at a loss for words,but I knew better, "are you sure that is all you were thinking about?"

"No, but I'd rather wait to discuss that topic another time considering we are here." He then, as if snapping back to attention, opened the door and hopped out of his seat to open my door. He took longer than usual because Charlie and Renee beat us home and they were now watching. Once we got inside we announced we were going to pack. Charlie and Renee said they would be in the kitchen if we needed them. Edward was leading the way up the stairs to my bedroom. I walked in and sat on my bed while he shut the door then came over and jumped on top of me. He then took my wrists in his iniscapeable grasp.

"Are you ready?" He wispered turning the full power of his eyes on me. He opened his mouth just wide enough so he would be able to bite me just enough to get his venom into my blood steam. "So ready and willing for the permant darkness to fall over you?" I felt his lips brush against my trembling jawline and continue down on to my neck. I felt a cool breeze on my neck and then a slight pressure...


	2. Time

2.Time

Edward laughed as he pulled me into his lap. "Now why, after all this time, do you think I would let you get your way so easily?" he questioned.

"I knew it." I said, my voice quivering. I suddenly pushed my self off his lap and stood in front of him while he sat on my bed, " Is this a joke to you Edward? Do you not want to spend all of eternity with me? I could just go away, and you can stop making excuses for me so that way your not stuck with me, and you don't have to change me." I looked at him with tearful eyes at his shocked face. I never had yelled at Edward before, and this was just as much of a shock to him as it was me. I felt my tears spill down my cheeks and he quickly jumped up and walked toward me with a hurt look on his face.

"Bella... I don't ever want you to go away. I want to spend the rest of eternity with you. The only thing I do not want to do to you is to take your life away." Edward replied with a slightly puzzled look on his face.

"But Edward, you are my life. When you left I was like a zombie. Thats why Charlie hates you so much. When you left you took th e life right out of me and... and..." I started to sob uncontrollably. Edward came over to me and took me in his arms. He guided me over to my bed and sat me down, and started rubbing soothing circles on my back trying to calm me down.

"Bella I love you. Leaving you was the biggest mistake of my life and I regret doing it every day." He then let go of me and knelt down on one knee and looked up at me. He took my hands in his. "Isabella Swan, I love you. There are no other words than those three to describe how I feel about you. Every time I see you I feel like I'm going to burst if I don't get to you fast enough. I love you, will you marry me?" He looked into my eyes and pulled out a dark blue velvet box. He opened it to show me what was inside it, even though I alredy knew. Inside the little blue box was a almond shape sapphire which was connected to the platnium band at each tip with a small dimond on each side.

"Edward..." I said sobbing a little more than was intened, "you spent money on me." I finally said after composing myself. He had a puzzled look on his face.

"I guess thats a no then..." he said and started pulling the box away from me. It looked as if he were going to be sick. Suddenly my hands shot out to grab the box with out my head telling them to do so.

"You can answer every question right, every time, except this one," I said and looked at the ring, "my answer is yes." I was surprised at how calm I was because it felt like everything was going to shake apart on the inside.I was so nervous but I knew I couldn't ever truly be happy until I married Edward. He just stared at me with the same shocked look on his face. "Um, do I have to put this on myself?" I asked.

"Of course not." he answered a little to quickly. He took the ring out of the box and looked at it and opened his mouth like he was going to say something and then he closed it again. Finally he spoke, "On the inside it says 'I will love you forever and always--Edward' do you like it?"

"You gave it to me, I automaticly love it. Although I don't love how you spent so much money on me." I said with a playful frown. Oh my gosh, I am getting married. I just graduated high school and I'm engaged. Edward laughed but then suddenly stopped.

"Bella whats wrong? Are you sick? Do you need me to take you to see Carlsile?" he asked concerned. If only he knew the thoughts running through my head. I was so glad that he couldn't read my mind. If he could he would see that the love of his life is having second thoughts about marring the vampire she says she loves every day. Mabey I don't love him, mabey I just don't want to get married, can you take back your answer after he proposed and alredy put the ring on your finger? "Bella?" he asked again this time allowing the worry to break through on his face.

"No, you don't need to take me any where. I just... I, I can't believe we're getting married." I told him with a almost lifeless voice.

"Bella you can take your answer back. I don't want to force you to marry me, I just want you to be happy. If you take your answer back then I understand," he looked into my eyes, his scorching butterscotch eyes looking right into mine. Right then I knew that this is what I wanted all along, to marry my vampire. It was the only thing I ever wanted. And relizing this, even though I had always known this it, still brought me more relief than I could ask for.

"Why would I take my answer back? Do you want me to?" I asked. He then quickly clapped his hands over my left hand, as if he needed much force to stop me.

"What I ment to say was: you are my prisoner and you can't ever take this ring off. You are mine!" he explained teasingly. He then smiled my favorite half-crooked smile and his voice became serious. "Bella you have made me the happiest man in the world. We have to go tell everyone eles!" he took my hand and started pulling me toward the door but I stopped and slipped my hand out of his. He looked at me with a odd expression and I started unzipping my graduation gown. I revieled the dress Alice had forced me into along with the Barbie doll make-up she did this moring. The knee length dress was a crinkle chiffon with cap sleeves and white bow tied around my waist. I had on white high heel shoes that had a lace for a you to tie as a strap around the ankle. I turned around to make sure the graduation gown landed on the bed and when I looked back Edward was standing right in front of me. He then put one finger under my chin and lifted it up to his mouth. Even though I was wearing high heels I still had to stand on my tippy-toes to reach his perfect marble lips. I wraped my arms around his neck and he picked me up and wisked me down the stairs, going slightly faster than a human should be. He set me down right before the kitchen where I heard Charlie and Renee talking about me and how much I've grown.

"How many more things are there about me that you guys can talk about?" I groned. Renee and Charlie laughed and I grined at them.

"Where are you going to so dressed up Bells? And where did you get that dress? Do you really make that much a Netwon's?" Charlie asked. My dress was just a little too fancy to wear for just a ride to Edwards family's house. But luckly I didn't buy the dress so it had come with a built in excuse.

"Alice bought it for me and forced me into it. She said that I would need it for later. And no I do not make nearly enough at the Netwon's to buy these kinds of dresses. But Edward and I were just wondering if we could head over to his house for a bit. I'll be home in time to cook dinner, I promise." I made a convincing arguement. I don't think Charlie could say no to that. Even though he hates Edward with a passion he still tolerates him for my sake. Could you ask for any better of a parent than that?

"Bells we can order pizza. It's your graduation day! The Cullens probably have a party planned for Edward, Alice, and you. Have a little fun!" Charlie encourged me to go to Edwards house...hummm this is a new one.

"Okay then. Bye mom and dad!" I yelled as I walked to the door with Edward holing my hand. My left hand, purosely covering my ring-finger. Once we were outside we walked to my truck. For once it wasn't raining in Forks, I guess miracles can happen.

"Alice told you I was going to say yes didn't she?" I asked him while he started my truck.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Bella," He replied, to even toned to be believeable.

"Fine don't answer me then. It doesn't matter any way." I said knowning I couldn't get an answer out of him. He was very strubborn when he wanted to be. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him so he could drive the truck and hold me at the same time. We kept driving in scilence, not because we were mad at eachother or didn't know what to say but because we just wanted to enjoy being with eachother. We kept driving until we came to the dirt road that led to his house and we turned in the drive way. He cut the engin and was over to my door unbuckling me in less than a second. He helped me out of the car knowing that I could have easily broken my neck because of the shoes Alice put me in. We walked to the door hand in hand, my right hand this time if anybody was keeping score, and we walked inside. I stepped in and looked around horrified.


	3. Horrifying Happinings

3.Horrifying Happinings

"I knew it!" Alice squealed as we walked through the door. Shock plastered my face as I looked around. I looked at Edward to see his reactions to this. He had a look of shock, and gratitude on his face. The Cullen's house looked as it always had on the outside, but as soon as you walked in your in a world of streamers, banners, and unnecessary decoritive things. Alice had crystal bowls filled with water and rose petals laying on top with a white heart shaped candle in the center. The room had rose petals on the floor and a vine of roses up near the celing. When we walked in the door the first thing we saw was a huge banner that said: "Congratulations Edward and Bella" with hearts and rings on eithe side of it.

"By the look on your face I assume you had nothing to do with this?" I asked Edward. He looked over at me and tried to collect his thought about what to say about all of this.

"I have no idea what is going on right now, but it is beautiful isn't it Bella?" He asked me.

"Yes it is beautiful, but Alice," I said turning to her, "you spent money on me." I said.

"Oh yes but you will get over it." She replied. "Plus, don't you want to celebrate something?"

"Oh my gosh, I almost forgot!" I exclaimed. I suprised myself by forgetting that I was engaged to the man of my dreams. "Edward, you tell them." Edward looked at his family with a huge grin on his face.

"Everyone, I asked Bella to marry me and she said yes! We are getting married!" Edward had a twinkle in his eye as he said that last part. Even though I thought it was not possiable his grin got bigger. He then made me smile for the first time sense I walked into the dreadful party zone.

"Do you have a date in mind?" Esme asked.

"Do you know what you want for a dress?" Alice wondered.

"Where will you have the ceremony and reception?" Carlisle questioned.

"Where will you be going for you honey moon?" Emmett asked with a smirk on his face.

"Enough!" Edward yelled. I looked up at him in shock. I had never heard him raise his voice to his family. It shocked me so much my mouth fell open, but I then quickley got controll over my amazment and snapped it shut again. "We will deal with all of that stuff tommrow. Now it looks to me like this is supposed to be a party, where's the fun?" He said with a smirk on his face.

"Let the fun begin!" Emmett thundered. We sat and talked about the good times, laughed about funny and embarssing stories, and concidered wedding preperations. Then Alice brought it up.

"I just had a vision," Alice said, stating the ovious when we had just seen her staring at nothing in paticular. "The Volturi are comming in a week to see about Bella."

"What?" Edward said. His voice dripping with rage as he remembered our little trip to Italy.

"Yes I know, I thought it would take longer to. But they're comming and there is only one thing to do about it," Alice said with a look of worry on her face. Immidietly I knew what she ment. The only thing we could do is what we were going to do in Europe in less than two weeks.

"No! We can't do that! Carlisle can't you talk to them?" Edward pleaded. He looked like he was physically hurt. I couldn't stand to watch him, and I closed my eyes.

"Edward," Carlisle said calmly, "changing her is the only thing we can do. They gave us one chance, we were lucky then, if we ask them for another they will just take her and do it themselfs. Not to mention, Bella has kept up more than her end of the bargin. She graduated, and she agreed to marry you. We should change her soon." I felt sick. This was going to fast for me.

"Bella? Are you ok?" Edward asked with worry in his voice. I felt two stone arms lift me from the couch. I kept my eyes closed. "I'm taking her up to my room." I felt wind wip my hair around my face and soon I felt the cushions of the black leather couch in Edward's room. He then put on the CD of him playing piano for me and sat down next to me. I let my eyes open to see his face filled with worry and regret.

"Don't think that," I said, "It's not your fault. I was going to happen any way." His eyes turned from worry to hate and he bolted up from the couch and stood in front of me. I turned my head to look at him and found him glaring at the wall.

"Why did you say yes?" He asked. He then slowly turned his head to look at me.

"Because I love you, and I want to spent every moment of my life with you. I love you more than you know Edward. Why do you ask?" I wondered. He started pacing back and forth in front of me before he turned and answered me.

"You knew if you said yes then I would have to change you. Did you say yes because of that?" Edward asked. He then proceeded to pace again. I was shocked at him. How could he think such a thing. Didn't he know I loved him, and wanted to be with him?

"I can't believe you!" I screamed and jumped up off the couch, "How could you ask me something like that? Do you know me at all? Where have you been the last two years? That wasn't even running through my head when you asked me!" tears started to flow down my cheeks and Edward came rushing over. I fell backwards onto the couch and sat with my head in my hands. He lifted my head efforlessly with one finger and placed his thumbs under my eyes and wiped away my tears.

"Don't cry Bella, please, don't cry," he said softly with a regretful tone on each word. "Can you forgive me? I don't know what I was thinking. It's just that you are so insistant on ending your life when you could be living it to the fullest. Insted you want to kill yourself and spend eternity with a vampire who continuously hurts you." He looked so sorry, and he sounded so sencire.

"Please don't ever say any thing like that again. You don't continuously hurt me," I explained, "you just don't think things through before you say them." I finished with a smile and Edward smiled back.

"Yes, your right. I don't think things through, but after all, that is why we are together." He kissed me lightly and then pulled away. "Were getting married." He said with a look of amazment on his face.

"Yes I know. Isn't it wonderful?" I answered.

"It is wonderful." He said.

"However, the Volturi are comming in a week and I'm sill human. Now I know that I want to be with you for all of eternity, so how is this going to happen? Because clearly we can't wait for Europe." I said while forming a plan in my head.

"Yes I know. If we don't change you before they come then they will kill you. And I want to be with you for all of eterinity, so this needs to happen soon. How are we going to get you away from Charlie?" Edward, for once was at loss for a plan. He always seemed to have one ready so I could explain to Charlie, but now he didn't have one.

"What if we tell him that we have to get to Europe sooner than planned. That Carlisle needs to get back to the hospital early so we need to leave early." I sugessted, knowing that my plan had alot of holes in it but it was still better than the one we had before, which was no plan at all.

"That would work. Lets get you home so I can talk to Carlisle about it. Tell Charlie that we need to leave tommrow. I'll be there same time as always." Edward said while helping me up from the couch. He could tell that I was tired and he knew that if he didn't get me home soon Charlie would have the whole Forks police force looking for me. We said our good-byes and got into my truck. We drove home, Edward holding me once again. I never complained about that, I love being in his arms. He gave me a kiss good-bye and said he would be up in my room soon, but he needed to talk to Carlisle first. I walked through the door to find Charlie watching a baseball game and Renee nowhere to be found.

"Hey dad," I said while walking over to him.

"Hey Bells, how was Edwards?" He asked, probably knowing full well that there was going to be a party. Just not the kind there really was.

"There was a party like you said there would be. It was fun. But I have some bad news." I told him with a frown on my face. "Carlisle will be needed back at the hospital earlier than planed, so we will need to leave tommrow for Europe insted of in a week. I'm sorry dad, but they alredy bought my pane ticket for tommrow and everything, I can't say no now." Charlie had a dissappoined look on his face, which then turned into a smile.

"Well, I knew you would grow up and leave me some day. I just want you to have fun this summer Bells. Leave tommrow if you must. Good thing you had your clothes all packed," he shut the t.v. off and got up off the couch and pulled me up too. "Go tell Renee that you are leaving in the morning. I love you Bells. Be good when you are away. Bye." He gave me a kiss on the cheek and went up to his room. I stood there stunned, prepared to fight if necessay but he just let me go. Now all I needed to do was tell Renee and I could go to bed. I went upstairs to the guest bedroom and woke-up Renee. Once I told her I was leaving tommrow she got out of her sleepy state and into a very wide awake state. She told me the same thing Charlie did, and then went back to sleep. I went to my bedroom to grab my bathroom things and had my human moment. When I went back to my room I found Edward there. He had a worried look on his face. I knew something was wrong.

"It wasn't supposed to happen like this. Not at all like this," Edward said in a strangled voice, and looked at the floor.


	4. Why Now?

I do not own Twilight or any other Stephnie Meyers books. This goes for the whole story

* * *

4.Why Now?

"No, no, no. This isn't the way it was supposed to happen." Edward mumbled.

"Whats wrong? Did something happen?" I asked. I had never seen him like this.

"When I was talking to Carlisle Alice had another vision. A big one." He was still looking at the floor. What was so wrong with Alice having visions? They helped us most of the time. "They are comming sooner than planned. We only have a couple of days. This is wrong. We should have done this sooner." He then put his head in his hands and mumbled something I couldn't quite catch.

"What do you mean a couple of days? Really Edward can you explain this to me better?" I asked, trying to be patient. Sometimes he could be so cypitic.

"They will be here in three or four days. Alice says she's sure of it. We need to get to my house as soon as possiable." He looked up at me finally, and all he said was: "I am so sorry Bella. I am so incredably sorry. I got you into such a mess." And with that he proceeded to put his head back into his hands. I was thinking of all of this, and it was just to much to handle. I used the door frame for support while trying to think of a way to leave Charlies house with out himm thinking I ran away. Then I thought of Europe. I ran out of my room, tip-toed past Charlie and Renee's rooms, and then proceeded to fly down the stairs into the kitchen. I grabbed the first pieace of paper and pen my hands could find.

_Charlie and Renee,_

_I know that I shouldn't be leaving this way but my plane was booked very early and I must leave._

_I love both of you so much, and I will miss you so much too. I will call you the minute I can._

_I love you. I'll miss you._

_Love,_

_Bella_

I then flew back upstairs, and found Edward in the same position he was in.

"Let's go!" I said while grabbing my backpack. Edward looked up at me shocked.

"What about Charlie and Renee?" He questioned. Probably wondering how stable my sanity was.

"Taken care of. We had said our good-byes just before you came. I wrote them a note saying the plane was booked very early. This time they will understand. They didn't know what time my filght was leaving." I explained in a rush. "Are we going or not?" Edward hopped off the bed and went to the window and reached out his hand, I shook my head. "If I leave through the front door and you meet me in my truck Charlie will believe my note more." I saw him jump out my window. I locked it behind him, and turned to go downstairs. I got out the door and used the key under the eve to lock the dead bolt and went to my truck. When I got in Edward slid me next to him and started the truck. I was quiet almost the whole ride. I could tell he didn't want to do this. But I did and we had made a agreement. We had just turned onto the little dirt road that led to his house when I finally broke the scilence.

"Are we doing it to night?" I asked, my voice betraying me with a slight quiver.

"Unfortuatly yes." He replied. His voice was very angry. I couldn't see his face in the dark but it probably looked angry too. There was another question I had to ask. I knew he wouldn't want to answer it but I had to ask any ways.

"Are you going to do it?" I questioned him hopefuly. I knew he would say no, just because he dosen't want my life to end, but more than anything I wanted him to do it.

"I was always going to do it Bella. Even if you didn't say yes I was going to do it. I love you, I couldn't have somebody else change you." He looked at me, his eyes filled with hurt. He cut the engin and was at my side with the door open, hand out, to have me get out of the car. I took his hand and got out. Almost falling I walked on wobbly legs to the large white, somewhat ominous house. We walked through the door and Every one was standing in the living room. I stopped and looked at every one. They all had hurtful expressions on their faces. Edward half pulled me through the door way and into the actual house. I must have been going to slow for him because he picked me up and flew me to his room. Carlisle follwed Edward.

"Bella, you will feel alot of pain. Edward is going to bite you at the major arteries, neck and wrists. He will be here when you wake up. And I will watch him do the process so nobody gets hurt. Are you ready?" Carlisle asked me.

"Yes. Edward are you ready?" I looked at Edward. He looked worried. But he had ever sense I saw him in my bedroom.

"No, but I can do it any way." He said. He layed me down on the couch and looked at me.

"I love you and I will always love you. Human or not." He said with a small smile.

"I love you too." I said as a tear slid down my cheek. He wiped it away carefuly and then lowered his head to my neck. I felt a light burning as his razor sharp teeth sliced my skin. He then moved down to my wrists. When he stopped he looked up at me with coal black eyes. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and then sat in the chair next to the couch that Carlisle brought up. I felt a slow heat moving through my veins. It was calming, and nice. I smiled a little. I looked at Edward and he gave a small smile back.

"I'm on Fire!" I started screaming. It hurt so bad. I heard a blood curling scream. I couldn't see Edward! Where did he go? He told me he wouldn't leave me! My eyes flew open I saw him. He looked like he was hurt too."Edward! Don't let the Fire touch you!" I felt my slelf shake and tremble. It was like an earthquake going on inside of me. Then every thing went black.


	5. Changes

**I thank all of my fans for being extremely patient with me and my story. Just keep bugging me with emails telling me to get a move on, and put in suggestions. Tell me all of your thoughts about the story, good or bad. And be honest! My email is: is my shortest chapter of the story! I'M SOOOO SORRY!**

* * *

5.Changes

I opened my eyes and saw a very white celing. I sat up looking around trying to rember where I was. Why am I at Edwards? Oh my god! Did I fall asleep here? Did Charlie call the police? I jumped up off the couch and then I relized I couldn't feel my legs. I fell back down onto the couch with a soft thud. I tried to rember what happened. I was taking a shower, I got dressed, I went into my room, and I think Edward was there. No, wait, I'm sure Edward was there. He had to tell me something, what did he have to tell me? He was talking to me about some one coming. Oh my god!

"Edward" I said softly, "Is anybody home?" All of a sudden there were seven vampires standing in front of me.

"Bella when did you wake up?" Edward breathed. I saw his eyes look me all over. I saw his eye's widen as he looked me over. "Oh my gosh," Edward wispered. Even though he wispered it, I heard it like he was standing right next to me.

"What happened?" I asked softly. I looked around me, everything looked sharper.

"You have been out for three days. I was just down with my family to tell them how you were doing. I had no idea you would wake-up so soon." He looked relieved, and then back to worry, "I thought you were never going to wake up." He walked over to me and held me in his arms. I wrapped my arms around him, and burried my head into his chest. When we broke apart I saw there was no one but me and him in his room.

"Where did eveybody go?" I asked.

"They are giving us some privacy so I can explain things to you." Edward told me. He guided me over to the couch and sat me down. "What do you rember?" he asked gently.

"I was at my house taking a shower, I towled off and got dressed, I went into my room and you were there," I paused.

"And what happened then?" He urged me to go on.

"You were sitting on my bed telling me about someone comming, and thats all I can rember." I tried to search my mind for any more information and I just couldn't rember any thing.

"You sure you don't rember the rest?" Edward asked.

"Yes. I can't rember anything eles after that. But you know I should get home to Charlie. He has probably called out every member of the Forks police force." I said. Thats strange, I usually blush when I talked about Charlie not trusting me with Edward.

"No, Charlie has not called the police. I can tell you what you don't remeber. I was in your room sitting on your bed and you walked in after taking your shower. I told you that Alice had a big vision about the Volturi." he paused to let me take it in. "I told you they would be comming in three or four days and we had to change you tonight. You rushed downstairs, wrote Charlie and Renee a note saying your plane for Europe left early and you would call them when you could. I drove you here and then changed you." He finished with a sigh. As I went over everything he said again it all came rushing back to me. The note, the car ride, Edward saying he wasn't ready to do this, and most of all the pain. Oh what horriable pain you have to go through. I looked at the wall and processed it. I turned my head back to Edward and it looked like he never moved from the position he was in.

"Wow. So I'm a vampire?" I asked warily.

"Yes." Edward said sadly.

"How come I can't feel my legs?" I asked.

"Uh-oh," Edward replied with a whole new look of worry on his face.


	6. Explinations

Sorry I know I haven't put up a chapter in FOREVER! Yes I know how much time you spend yelling at the computer because you want to know what happens. Or just because you love me. Blushes lol. Well I've been puking or eles this would have gotten up sooner. I know I know, lame excuse, but thats what happened. So review, and give me sugesstions about how to contiune this story because I've gotten stuck!

* * *

6.Explinations

_"Wow. So I'm a vampire?" I asked warily._

_"Yes." Edward said sadly._

_"How come I can't feel my legs?" I asked._

_"Uh-oh," Edward replied with a whole new look of worry on his face.

* * *

_

Edward's face looked so worried, if he was human he would be having a heartattack right about now.

"C-Carlisle?" Edward studdered. I never heard Edward studder before. Something really bad must be going on.

"Is there something wrong Edward?" Carlisle asked. Now he looked worried. I cause this family so much worry and disaster, I'm sure no other human would be this much of a problem.

"Bella says she can't feel her legs. Is that in any way normal? What could have gone wrong? Will she be okay? What ca--"

"Edward!" Carlisle said sharply. "Calm down." He turned to me, "Bella can you explain to me how it feels?"

"What is there to feel? She can't feel anything in her legs!" Edward yelled, he sounded exausted.

"I was asking Bella. If you want answers, then BE QUIET!" Carlisle yelled in a strained voice. "How does it feel Bella?"

"When I stood up I felt like there was nothing under me and then I fell back down onto the couch." I replied in a shakey voice. This was not normal, nobody lost their cool here.

"Oh is that all?" Carlisle chuckled.

"Carlisle this is no laughing matter," Edward sounded appaled.

"Bella," Carlisle contiuned like he didn't hear Edward, "Even though you seem as though you have gone completely through your transformation you haven't."

"W-What?" I asked.

"Your legs, being the farthest thing from your heart, have not been transformed yet. I give it another hour, mabye hour and a half. If it's still a problem then we know something _really_ didn't go right." He did a about face and walked out of the room. I turned to Edward and grabbed his hand. I expected it to feel cold, but it felt normal. Like if I were grabbing Charlie's hand. Oh my god! Charlie!

"Charlie! We need to get on a plane to Europe right now." I told Edward, "I said I would call him once we got there."

"Bella, rember those visitors? They need to be taken care of first so we are going to use the cell phone. Your going to have to lie." Edward told me. I don't think his eyes ever left me. I looked around once more and relized that there were no mirrors around the room. There never had been any. And I haven't seen myslef as the "new me", or so to speak.

"Edward do you think you could help me to the bathroom?" I asked. He got a puzzled look on his face.

"Um, ok." he half said half asked. He stood up and started to bend down to pick me up. I shook my head at him and snaked my arm around his neck as he did the same around my waist. I put one shakey foot in front of the other and after alot of work I was at the mirror. He put me infront of the full lenght mirror. I can believe it, this couldn't be me.


	7. Mirror Mirror on the Wall

7.Mirror Mirror On The Wall

"Is that really me?" I asked in a quivering voice. I extended one arm out to the mirror to touch it and see if it was real. When I found that it was I drew the same arm back to me and pinched myself. "I guess I'm not dreaming," I mumbled to my self quietly. Although, still not being used to the incredably sensitive hearing of a vampire it sounded much louder than intended. Edward chuckled as he walked from the doorway to behind me and wrapping his arms around me. My eyes never left the mirror and my face still had shock all over it. My plain corse brown hair turned into flowing silky eboney black hair, my already pale skin had become a few shades lighter and it looked airbrushed, my always slender hips turned into actual hips and with that a trim and skinny waist, my A-cup chest had grew a signifiagant amount probably a C-cup, my small and shapeless butt had become full and round, my plain brown eyes had become black because I still had yet to hunt, my legs which always looked gangaly and weird became beautiful and slender, and my untoned stomach had become flat and looked somewhat toned. I couldn't believe that the beautiful person who stood in front of me was me.

"You look so amazing there are no words to discribe it." Edward wispered into my ear. I still contiuned to look as he said this when I noticed a slight heating in my cheeks. I leaned forward in a very fast manor.

"Can you believe it?" I asked amazed. "Oh my gosh Edward, I can still blush."

"I-I guess you can," Edward said just as amazed as me. I liflted my arms up and wrapped them around his neck. I then proceeded to turn my head in a painfuly slow way towards his face. He knew what I was looking for, a kiss. He bent his head down to reach mine and our lips met. As soon as they touched I forgot about everything around me. The fact that I was a new vampire, the fact that I could still blush, etc. All I knew was that I was kissing Edward. I thought that our physical relationsip boundries would still apply but because of what I had become we had nothing to worry about now. I felt his lips strech into a small smile as they broke while he was turning me around and leading me to his bedroom. I walked in and sat on his couch, again, and he shut the door and came over to meet me there. He sat next to me and then cupped his hands around my neck and he started kissing me again. This time much to my surprise he parted his lips and continued to kiss me.

"Edward and Bella get down stairs now!" Alice yelled in a paniced tone. I broke away from Edward and he got a hurt look on his face.

"Didn't you hear Alice?" I asked just a little breathless.

"Yes, but couldn't we ignore her?" He asked playfuly.

"Next time." I said as forcefuly as I could manage while trying to catch my breath. Edward chuckled at me and grabed my hand to pull me up. We went downstairs and there was Alice standing there with panic plastered all over her face.

"Bella are you thirsty?" Alice's question rushed out and, she looked frantic.

"Um I think so." I said unsure of what thirsty felt like. I kind of felt like I needed a drink of water but I had to remind my self that I wasn't supposed to drink water now. It was supposed to be blood, my stomach did little flips at this thought. I hope it dosen't taste bad. "Why?" I asked, Alice had to have ask me this question for a reason, she was too paniced to just wonder.

"I saw Charlie coming," She answered, her voice cracked.  
"Oh no, this isn't going to be good." Edward said.


	8. Hunting

So sorry that I haven't put up a chapter. It may take until the weekend for updates. You know all the end of the year junk.

A special thanks to:

AddictedEasily

and

Dracolover89

For helping me with my story. Thank you SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO much!

* * *

8. Hunting

"What did you say Alice?" I asked in quite voice.

"Charlie is comming here. You haven't called him in three days and he is comming over to see what is wrong." Alice said in a rush. "We have about an hour until he comes, but you need to hunt badly."

"I will take her. We will be back in less than a hour." Edward said. He took my hand and half pulled me to the door. "How do your legs feel?" He asked.

"They feel fine now. Edward how do you hunt?" I asked. I can't believe things are starting to fall apart already and I haven't even had a full day as a vampire.

"Silly Bella," Edward laughed, "just follow what I do." I nodded my head and he took off running. To my amazement, I could see him run like if he was a human. When I was human seeing him run like that would be like seeing air. I started running after him and caught up to him. He sniffed the air and then his eyes turned coal black, his mouth opened to reveal two fangs dripping with venom. I sniffed the air and smelt something good. It was like cheese burgers. I felt my mouth starting to fill up with some kind of liquid, and relized it was venom. Edward darted off in the direction of the "cheese burgers" and I followed him. We came across three deer. Edward quickly ran up and grabed their necks. I heard a sicking cruch and then one by one they fell to the ground. Edward looked at me with curious eyes when I didn't go after them.

"Is something wrong Bella?" He asked.

"Edward, is this going to taste bad?" I asked. It seemed like a foolish question, but I still felt the need to know before I found out for myself.

"Just try it Bella." Edward relplied while trying to hold back laughter. I walked over to them and knelt down next to one of them. I put my teeth to it's neck and sunk down. I sucked until I felt warm liquid. It tasted so good, like a warm sip of hot coco on a cold snowy day. I drank until there was nothing left. After that I moved onto the other two. After that I felt full. I looked at what I did and then relized my manners.

"Oh I'm sorry Edward, did you want some?" I asked embarssed.

"No I'm not thirsty. Your eyes are wonderful green. I wonder why that is?" Edward asked himself. Wait green?

"My eyes are green?" I asked. Something definatly wasn't right. "Let's go back and ask Carlisle." I sugessted.

"Ok," Edward replied. We ran back to the house hand in hand. When we got through the door we saw that every one was gathered in the living room. With three other people.

"Edward! Bella! How good it is to see you two again!" Aro exclaimed.

"Yes, It's great to see you." Jane stated sarcasticly.

"I suppose it is nice to see you." Demitri said angrily (**I know I didn't spell his name right, I will in the future though.**)

"It is nice to see all of you. I'm glad you decided to come see Washington." Edward said, somewhat too inoccently.

"Now Edward, you know we didn't come here to see Washington, we came to see that you have changed Bella. And it seems that you did." Aro said. "How are you doing Bella?"

"Fine, thank you." I replied curtly.

"Carlisle, I'm disappointed in you. I would have expected you to keep up your end of the bargin. She has only recently been changed. Why do you feel the need to try and decive me?" Aro questoned.

"It's really my fault," Edward said. "I wouldn't let any one change her until she graduated high school. And we changed her in the early hours of the next day."

"Well, I guess she still got changed with in the time we gave you. We must be leaving now." Aro replied. "Oh I hear you are taking a trip to Europe?" he asked.

"We are thinking about it." Carlisle replied.

"Well stop into Volturra. You can stay with us for a while. It really has been too long sense everyone has seen you Carlisle." Aro said with a strange look in his eyes.

"We'll make sure to do that Aro. I'll see you out." Carlisle replied with a laugh. Aro, Jane, and Demitri got up and gracefuly walked over to the door. Just as Carlisle got back Charlie burst into the house.


	9. Explinations again

9. Explinations

"Charlie what are you doing here?" I asked nervously

"NO ISABELLA, THE QUESTION IS WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Charlie shouted. I cringed at the anger in his voice. I can't believe he came here. How did he find out that I was still here? "ISABELLA ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW! WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?" His voice was so loud. It hurt my ears, I guess super sensitive hearing isn't a good thing any more.

"Charlie please clam down, I--" I tried to reason with him.

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! YOU TOLD ME YOU WERE GOING TO EUROPE! AND YOU ARE HERE, HAVE YOU EVEN LEFT THE HOUSE SENSE YOU WROTE THIS NOTE?" Charlie was furious. I can't believe I thought I could get away with a note. I knew that he was letting me go to easily. "AND WHEN BEN SAID YOU GUYS HAVEN'T LEFT FOR THE AIRPOR--" Charlie suddenly stopped and didn't go any further. Wait, Ben? What did he have to do with this?

"What do you mean when Ben said we haden't left for the airport? Was Ben watching us?" asked in a shocked voice.

"Bella you know I can't trust these, these people," he spat out the word like it was a bad taste in his mouth. "Look at what they've done to you! They left you, and then didn't even care. And when they came back they expected you to forgive them instantly and you did. That was the most foolish thing I've ever seen anyone do. And now they get you to lie to you parents about leaving the country! Why shouldn't I spy on you when you are with them?" He was so calm about this. And he didn't even know them. Now I just furious.

"How dare you Charlie." I hissed, I sure he could see the anger in my eyes, and if he couldn't see it there then he could see that it was all over my face. "You don't know them, you don't know what you are talking about. It was my choice to lie to you. I wouldn't let anybody but me make that choice, and if you don't know that then you most cerintaly don't know me. You barge into their house, you spy on them and me, and then you insult them. Do you think you are better than them? I have news for you, your not. I can't believe you would do some thing like this. I, I don't think I ever want to s--"

"Bella please don't say that, I don't want that to happen. I was just trying to do what was best for you. I--" I put my hand up to stop Charlie. I was finished.

"Charlie," I said calmly, "If I ever see you again, I don't think I could hold myself back. I'm eighteen now and I'm moving out. You can throw all my stuff out on the front lawn for all I care. If you still want me to have it then box it up and leave it on the front porch. I don't want to see you again Charlie."

"But Bella..." Charlie whined.

"NO!" I yelled, "Leave now." I pointed to the door and Charlie slowly made his way to it. He stopped and catiously turned around.

"I am so sorry Bella," He said, he sounded so weak. Like he had been in a fight and lost. I felt one tear go down my cheek and did nothing to stop it. I watched him drag his feet back to his cruiser and he got in and drove away. 'I want him out of my sight' I thought and then the door swung such with such amazing force and speed everyone looked at it with their mouths open. Then they turned and looked at me, 'Why are they staring at me?' I wondered.

"I think Bella has a power!" everyone shouted at me at the same time.

"Wait, what just happened. I didn't mean to say that," Emmett said. He had the funniest puzzled experssion on his face.

"Bella what were you thinking when the door slammed shut?" Carlisle asked me.

"I thought: 'I want him out of my sight' and then the door slammed." I answered him truthfuly.

"Bella what were you thinking right befor we all shouted together?" Edward asked. He looked confused.

"Um, I thought: 'Why are they all staring at me?' and then you all shouted together." Why can't anyone give me a stright answer here?

"Bella, I think your power is, um..." it looks like Carlisle lost his words. I don't think I've ever seen him at a loss for words.

"Yes?" I urged him to go on.

"Bella I think your power is, oddly enough, to have anything you desire." Carlisle told me. "I have never in my existence come across anybody who had such a power." He seemed facinated.

"I think she should test it out!" Emmett said. I think all he wanted to do is to see how much damage I could cause.

"Ok, how about I pin Emmett to the celing?" I said with a smirk.

"I don't th-" Emmett started to say but was cut off because he started flying up in the air to reach the celing. "Bella, this is not funny. Put me down!" I think Emmett was trying to sound mad but he was a bit scared. Everyone started laughing. "Bella don't you dare laugh, concentrate, I don't to fall!" Emmett was so worried, I can't believe I finally scared him, he usualy scared me.

"I told you I would get back at you for scaring me one day. You didn't believe me, but look at you now. You are completly terrified!" I was kind of enjoying this. I was really easy. I didn't even have to concentrate that much.

"Bellaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" Emmett started to yell. I wipped my head up to see what he was yelling about. Oops, mabye I should concentrate a little bit more. I almost made Emmett splat on the ground. "Ok Bella you got me, I'm completly terrified. Please let me down." Emmett sounded really scared. If he was human I think that fall could have made him pee his pants. Now that would be funny to see!

"Alright Emmett. I'll put you down." I gave in, if I didn't he would get me back soooo bad later.

"Slowly!"

"Yes Emmett, I'll put you down slowly." Once he was back on the ground everyone broke out in laughter.

"Emmett what happened to your pants?" Roseile asked. Everyone then looked at Emmett's pants.Oh on!

"I'm so sorry Emmett!" I told him. "I didn't mean for that to happen!" I really didn't.

"What do you mean Bella?" Edward asked.

"Um, well right after Emmett fell I thought: 'If he was human that fall could have made him pee his pants, wouldn't that be funny.' I guess my power did it. I really am so sorry Emmett." I am so embarssed. I felt a blush spread its self out across my cheeks.

"THAT IS THE FUNNIEST THING I'VE EVER SEEN!" Alice yelled. She started laughing histaricly and fell on the floor. One by one each of us joined her, even Emmett.

"It's ok Bella" Emmett said a bit breathless, "I know you didn't mean it, just don't let it happen again. I'm going upstairs to change my pants." Emmett said. That made us go back into our histarics for a few more minutes.

"Bella, I just had a vision! We need to get out of here." Alice exclaimed. "Edward, you come too!"

Edward hugged me close. We made our way to the car. I wasn't really worried. I could handle anything with my power, I think. I gulped and Edward looked down at me.

"Are you ok Bella?" He asked, concern filled his voice.

"Yes, I'll be fine." I said. What did I just see? Was that a small smile forming on Edward face? It dissappeared so quickly I didn't know if I imagened it.

"Good." He hugged me closer. What was that expression on his face, I've never seen it before. He opened the car door for me and I got in. We peeled out of the drive way. I shut my eyes and just listened to the hum of the volvo until I heard Edward turn the engin off. It still amazed me how clearly I heard everything. I opened my eyes to the vision Alice said she had. I was staring straight into the face of my doom.


	10. Alice Death

I'm back from Florida every one! I just got back last night and I started working on a new chapter, just because I love you guys so much. But I see nobody left reviews! So mabey I should just stop the stroy. Well if you like it review. If you don't review telling me how much you hate it.

* * *

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ALICE!" I shouted at her. I found my self standing in an empty parking lot in front of the mall. The one thing I truly hate, shopping. "I can't belive you tricked me Alice! Never in a million years would I expect this to happen, EVER!" I turned around to face Edward. "And you were in on this!" I was so mad.

"Bella calm down. Alice just wanted to do something nice for you." Edward stated calmly, a little bit too calmly.

"Ya come on Bella. I rented out the whole mall for us!" Alice said excitedly while bouncing from one foot to the other.

"THE WHOLE MALL!?!?" I screamed, I was furious.

"The whole mall, Alice?" Edward asked with a bit of an edge to his voice. "When you told me about this you never said you would rent out the whole mall. That is taking it a bit too far."

"Come on Bella you'll forgive me, I know it." Alice said with a smirk on her face. "Plus there is supposed to be a small wedding gift for you and Edward in there. But Edward can't look."

"Now I have to go in," I said with a mischevious grin on my face.

"Bella, thats not very fair." Edward whined.

"How so? It isn't fair to me when you want to give me a surprise. Now you know how I feel." I faked a pout, "I have to go and see our suprise before you do. Bye love." I said. I pushed my self onto my tippy toes and gave him a quick peck on the lips. I then turned around and went to catch up with Alice who had already started walking to the mall. "I can't believe you talked me into shopping with you. But I have to see the surprise for myself."

"Well we have the whole day to find the perfect one." Alice said quietly.

"The perfect one?" I asked. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough." Alice replied as she looped her arm through mine and started walking even faster toward the mall. We walked to the mall and shopped all over it. Alice bought me enough cloting to last me three centries, not that she would let them be worn for that long. But something was still going on. There was one store she kept avoiding. We went to just about every store in the mall. And it seems like Alice's credit card doesn't have a limit on it. I will have to call Master Card and fix that. Mabey I will make it a ten dollar limit. That would teach her, and I'm sure Carlisile would thank me. Then he wouldn't come home to small foturnes spent at the mall. Finally we came to the last store. I think the sun was setting. What time did we get here? I think it was around nine in the morning. We have been here for over ten hours, and I'm not even tired. Being a vampire had so many perks.

"Congradulations Bella! Here is your wedding present." Alice said with her arms out in front of her.

"Alice did you buy me Victoria's Secrect? Now that is way to much and you will be punished this time!" I said. I can't belive this is the store she was avoiding all day.

"No I didn't buy you the store. But mabey next time you get ma--" Alice wondered out loud.

"Don't even think about it. Next time I will elope." I grumbled. Alice led me into the store and then told me there was rules to this gift.

"Nothing here can be someting that completely covers you. This is for your and Edward's wedding night. And I pick out only three items but you have to buy ten." Alice told me with the most serious expresion I have ever seen on her playful face before. We walked around for a bit more. Alice picked out her three outfits and I picked my seven in roughly the same area. When I told Alice I was down to my last one she handed me one more. It was a deep blue, the color Edward loved on me, silk chamise. It looked beautiful.

"Edward will die when he sees this on you!" Alice shouted. We paied for everything and then started out to the car. Alice, being Alice, wouldn't let me carry anything. But that is ok because if I was I would have dropped it once I saw what I did.


	11. Damage

Alot of people added me to their favorite/alert lists and I felt like Stephenie Meyers! Although my writing could never match hers. Make sure to Review people! I want at least 10 reviews.

* * *

11. Damaged

"Edward!" I screamed. I looked at the catastrophy around me. The parking lot was covered in shattered glass and metal. There was a bunch of silver metal in a space in the center of the whole mess. I scanned the parking lot one more time for Edward. "Oh my god! Alice this is the volvo. How did this happen? Edward loves this car to much to let it get crashed." Alice was examing the area around what used to be a volvo. Looking for evidence was my guess. "Edward!" Thats it, I'm using my power to find him. "Alice I'm going to find Edward. I will try to be back soon. If I'm not back soon I went home. Do you want me to bring some bags home?"

"Bella don't be foolish. I will bring them home. Find Edward" Alice started to gather the bags and run in the direction of home. 'I want to be with Edward' It sounded like there was a bunch of wind rushing around my ears. It was so loud, and dark. Then I was standing in the middle of a forest with someone laying face down on the ground just a few feet in front of me. "Edward, what happened to you?" I breathed. I ran over to him and knelt down. I gently turned him over. He had dirt smudges all over his face, a small cut above his eyebrow and some blood around his mouth. I shook him a little and he didn't open his eyes. "Edward, Edward" I said franticly. Why won't he wake up? I tried to pick him up so I could run him home but he was just to heavy. "If I can't go to Carlisle then I will bring Carlisle to me." 'I want Carlisle to come here right now'. All of a sudden he appeared right in front of me and the uncousious Edward. "Carlisle help, he won't wake up. And he's bleeding!" If anyone can help it's Carlisle. "I tried to carry him home but he was to heavy and so I used my power to get you here. There has got to be something you can do, isn' there?"

"Calm down Bella. I'm sure I can help. Go find a squirrl or rabbit or something to give to him when he wakes up." Carlisle said. I went off in search of a small woodland animal. I can't believe somebody would do this to him. The only person I can think of is Victoria. She is the only one I know that would stoop to this level. Just so she can get back at me, talk about a grudge. As I looked I came across a strange foot print. It looked kind of like a wolf's print. Oh my god. I don't know why I didn't think of it before. Wolves! Jacob and his pack could have done this damage. They are strong enough to hurt a vampire. I can't believe he would go this low. Does he know I've been changed? Oh there is a squirrl. I grabbed it and held it so it couldn't run away from me and I ran back to Carlisle and Edward. Oh thank god! Edward is sitting up and moving. I ran over to them. "Edward! You're ok! Here Carlisle told me to get this for you." I handed him the squirrl. He snapped it's neck and then drank it dry. He threw it in the woods and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Edward do you know who knocked you out?" Carlisle asked. He looked just as worried as I was, although he kept it together much better than I was.

"Yes it was Jacob." Edward said while rubbing his neck. He must have really gotten hurt. "As you and Alice scampered off to the mall I went out in search of a snack. Well had been walking around getting preoccupied in the thoughts of our wedding, compleatly forgeting about the time or the snack, when I heard the shrieking of twisting metal and the shattering of glass. I ran back to the parking lot to see what was going on when I saw Jacob ruining my presicous volvo. When he heard me he dropped the volvo and ran to me. He then transfromed into his wolf side and started beating me around. I didn't fight back because I know how much he means to you Bella." He gave me a small smile and continued. "He must of knocked me out because I woke up to Carlisle and then you came with the squirrl."

"Oh Edward! This is all my fault. You could have fought back if it wasn't for me. You should have fought back. Your lucky he didn't kill you. If he ever comes for you again if you have to," I took a deep breath, "kill him." Both Carlisle and Edward breathed in sharp breaths when I said that.

"Bella now we don't need to do that do we?" Carlisle said. I could tell he was worried when I said that.

"I don't think I've ever heard you say something like that Bella," Edward stated.

"No I mean it." I was way past angry now, nothing he did would ever fix this. "And I'll tell everybody when we get home. If he comes after you, kill him if you must. He is no longer off limits because he is my friend. If he thinks he can do this to my fiancé and get away with it he is wrong. He is no longer my friend."

"I think I should get one more think to eat before I go home." Edward said standing up and brushing off his pants which were covered in twigs, leaves, and pine needles. "Bella would you like to join me?" He extened his arm out to me.

"I think I will." I looped my arm through his. "Carlisle, do you want to run home or do you want be to bring you there?"

"I think I'll run. Esme has been saying that I'm not working out that much. Mabey this will get her to stop bugging me about it for a week." Me and Edward took off running through the woods until we got on the trail of some thing. Edward found a deer.

"Would you like some?" He asked ever so politely.

"No thank you. I've had my fill." All of a sudden I got a smell of something awful. I wipped my head to the direction It was comming form. It was in the shadows to the west. Edward must have smelled it to because his head snapped to the same direction. All of a sudden I saw the shadows move and somebody step out into the small clearing we were in.

"Hello Edward and Bella," Jacob spat.


	12. And The Fur Flies

Sorry it took so long to put this chapter up. I got stuck for what to do with Jacob.

Don't forget to Review!

"Jacob, how could you do this?" I cried.

"Bella, you wanted to be a leech and now you get everything that comes with being a leech. I don't care if we were friends, you are dead. You will never be the Bella I _knew_." Jacob said angrily.

"Knew? Jacob I'm still here. Did't you say that we could always be friends no matter what we were. I treated you the same when you were a werewolf, and you were even more dangrous to me then than you are now. How does being changed make things diffrent?" I asked. I couldn't belive I was loosing a friend, my best friend. He was the next best thing to the Cullens.

"Bella you are what makes my very existance possiable. With out vampires there would be no werewolves to kill them. I can't go against hundreds of years of haterid." He was shaking from head to toe. It looked like he was going to have a sesiure. I couldn't believe the things he was saying. This couldn't be my Jacob.

"Why? You are doing nothing to try and change the situation. You are only making it worse." I tried to win him over and I was loosing, and fast. "Please, try to change things Jacob." He looked at me and his face changed, his expression softened. I was starting to get through to him. He shook his head as if something was clouding his thoughts and that would get rid of it. Thats when he spotted Edward again.

"You are the one who started all this!" Jacob screamed at Edward. Now he was shaking even worse.

"Jacob, please listen to Bella. I have no part in this." Edward tried to reason with him. You could see the effort it took him not to jump on Jacob and tear him limb from limb.

"Yes you do have a part in this. You bit her. And we have the treaty, and you broke it. When Cheif Swan told us that Bella was living with you leeches we knew that something had to have been diffrent." Jacob explained. "And now you've broken the treaty and we are at war."

"Wait, Jacob. We can do something eles, we don't want to cause you or your pack any harm. We can negotiate." I tried to reason with him. It looked like he was concidering it.

"Meet us at the border between Forks and La Push at sunset. You show up late you loose your chance." And with that he transformed back into a wolf and took off running back to La Push.

"Bella are you ok?" Edward asked me. Even though he was still hurt he tried to get up like nothing was wrong and he came over to me.

"Leave me alone," I mumbled somewhat incoherntly.

"Bella you knew this would happen right? You knew you couldn't have it both ways." Edward tried to explain to me.

"I said Go Away!" I yelled at him. 'Go Away' And with that he was sent home. I fell to my knees and lowered myself to the ground. I put my cheek to the earth and I deeply inhaled the sent of dirt, in the only way pure dirt can smell. Then my body shook violently with dry sobs as I let all the anger, frustration, and sadness out. I cried for and immesuarble amout of time and then I laied there motionless for the same amount of time. I finally decided that it was time to get up. I stood up slowly on shakey legs, and as I regained my strenth I tried to figure out what to say to them. I'm sure Edward has already told them about the meeting that is supposed to happen. I looked at my watch and it said ten of four. Good, plenty of time. I started to run back to the house. I stayed in the woods so none of the humans could see me. I finally broke into a small clearing and saw a white house at the other end of it. I stopped and looked it over again for good measure, just to make sure it was our house, and then I started off running to it again. I stopped at the front porch and walked human speed up the steps. I wiped my feet slowly, making sure I got off all the dirt while trying to delay going in for as long as possiable. and Then I finally entered.

"Bella! We were so worried!" Esme exclaime. "Don't you ever do that again!" she scolded me while giving me a bone crushing hug.

"Did Edward tell you about the meeting?" I asked. My voice sounded very dull. I needed to find Edward. I needed him, I can't believe he just left me in the medow. He didn't even try and stay.

"Yes he did. That was some quick thinking on your part Bella." Carlisle told me.

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked. If there was one thing I didn't want to do, it was make Carlisle mad. It was always the ones who were so calm who blow up on you like a necular bomb.

"Where is Edward?" I asked. My voice sounded so lifeless. I guess I needed him more than I thought.

"He's up in his room. Bella what did you say to him? Jasper had to leave because of the pain." Emmett asked. I can't believe I did this. I didn't think doing it would be so bad. I guess I was wrong. I don't rember walking up the stairs, I just rember opening the door to the room me and Edward shared to find a very scary Edward.


	13. Misunderstandings

I have a story/rant for all the wonderful people who decided to read my story. Ok, here I go: So I get these emails from people saying that they saved my story to their story alert or favorite story or favortie author. Well I like to go back and thank each and every one of those people for adding me. Now the thing about these messages is that I don't send the same one off to all the people. I try to make each one diffrent, one that has to specificaly do with them. Well I can't do that if there is nothing in your profile!!! And some people don't even write a story. Give it a try! So finish reading this chapter and then put something in your profile if there is nothing in there, start a story/update the one you have, and have fun while doing it! Ok, done with the story/rant. On with the chapter...

* * *

13.Misunderstandings

I couldn't believe my eyes. I looked around the once undamaged room. There were clothes thrown all around the room. Some ripped so much they couldn't even pass for rags. There were holes punched in random spots on every wall revealing the shiney steel that renforced the house incase the boys got too rough. There were small bits of plastic and metal, from Edwards expensive complicated stero, that most couldn't pick up even if they had twenty twenty vision. The once completly glass wall had been shattered and there were chunks of glass everywhere. But that didn't even fase me. What really scared me was Edward, standing in the middle of all the damage. He was standing there with no emotion showing on his face. His eyes were darting everywhere, like something was coming to get him but he didn't know what direction it was coming from. His hands were chlenched into fists with some blood dripping down them on to the already red carpet. The sun was just behind him which made him sparkle.

"Edward? Are you ok?" I asked in a small quiet voice.

"Don't you want me to leave?" He snapped back at me. He was angry, and hurt. I did this to him. What have I done?

"I'm sorry Edward," I started to say. "I --"

"Don't bother, I'll say it for you: 'Go Away' right?" His voice was full of hurt. He unchlenched his fists and then reclenched them. He pushed by me and started going to the door.

"What?!?!" I shouted at him. He stopped dead in his tracks, no pun intened, and slowly pivoted to face me.

"You want to be alone so you can prepare for the meeting with Jacob tonight. Don't worry, I'll be civil. But I won't do anything to help the friends situation you want to get with him." Edward replied furiously.

"No, I don't want to be alone. I want you. I could care less about Jacob right now, I just want to be with you." My voice started to crack. If I was still human I would probably be crying right now. Finally an emotion broke out onto his face.

"Oh, Bella, I'm so sorry. I- I-" He stopped midsentence and walked up to me and hugged me. I finally broke into dry sobs into his chest. He instinctivly wrapped his arms tighter around me and he kissed my forhead.

"Edward, I didn't want you to go away. But I pushed you away anyways. I'm so so sorry. I can't believe the mess I caused. If I didn't want you to change me then we wouldn't have the problem with Jacbo right now, and and--" I broke off into sobs again while Edward rubbed circles on my back and occaonally kissed my forhead. I broke myself away from him, despite my wanting to stay in his arms forever, and looked out what used to be a window. "Edward, look. Its almost sunset. We should get going."

"Your right. We can talk on the ride there." Edward grabbed my hand and started heading down the stairs. He gathered the family together and then we all went off to our seperate cars. We drove out to the boarder of La Push, got out of our cars and waited. Nobody, me espicaly, was ready for the suprise they had waiting for us when we got there.


	14. Play Nice

I know I haven't put a new chapter up for like months and I'm sorry. Summer has been so busy and I really have no excuse other than that for not putting up a chapter. And thats a lame one. You can yell at me in reviews or emails all you want. I'm sorry for the wait. So with out further ado... CHAPTER 14!!!

* * *

I couldn't believe what I saw in front of me. Not only did I see the pack, but every human friend I made while I spent my 'Victoria's hunting me' time. There was Billy, and his daughters with their husbands, a very pregnat Emily with her arms wrapped around Sams, there was Embrey and his family, and even more people who's name's I can't rember. The Pack broke away from their families and walked to the very edge of the La Push boarder. Sam was in front of the rest of the pack, just to show off his leadership. When everyone eles saw this they stopped and let Carlisle take the lead. Edward had to physicaly pull me out of the trance I was in.

"I see you've invited a few others." Carlisle stated. "May I ask why?"

"We brought Bella's La Push friends and family because we wanted her to see how she disappointed them by joining you're kind. She betrayed each and every one of us, and we won't let her walk away with out her knowing it." Sam answered harshly.

Why would they want to do this to me? Why me? I know why, because I have to be the only vampire in the world who has to have bad luck all the time. Great, just great. That just makes my day. Edward threw a nasty look towards Sam when he saw my face.

"We came here to dissucss a peacefull solution to Bella's change. So why don't we get started on that subject?" Edward squeezed his eyes shut and balled up his fists. 'Let me hear the thoughts in peoples heads'. I hated using my power but I had to so that way everybody would leave with the same limbs they came with.

_Why would she do something like this? What could have possed her to do this? To my family, and to Charlie. What was she thinking?_ --Billy

_And to think she was the one I wanted for a god-mother for Belle. What am I thinking? Just because she was changed doesn't mean she has__** changed**__. But Sam would never even concider her now... _--Emily

_Why can't we just kill them and get it over with? _--Emmett

_She always had a knack for doing the wrong thing at the wrong time. And I was just starting to like her. Oh well, her loss. _--Roslie

_Why couldn't she have waited until she was away at college or something. Then Jacob wouldn't have to know for sure. He would only have the thought lurking at the back of his mind. _--Sam

_No... not Bella... no... _--Jacob

I saved Jacob for last because his thoughts were the most painful one's to listen to. 'No more hearing thoughts of others'. I don't know if I ever want to hear somebody's thoughts again, now I know how Edward feels. But he can never turn it off. The only time he gets a break is when he is with me and he hates that he can't hear me. Mabey oneday, with the help of my power, he **will** be able to hear my thoughts.

"Right, we want you to leave." Sam explained.

"We expected as much, any thing eles?" Carlisle asked suspicously

"We do want you to come back--" Sam stopped short. "we want you to come back if we need your help with something. We know this Victoria that was after Bella is not dead and if she ever comes back we want her to have no chance of being able to return. And that is where you come in. We call, you come. When we decide that you are trustworthy enought you will be allowed to permantly stay in Forks. Until then, none of you ever come back."

"Wait!" I blurted out before I even thoght about what I was doing. "What about Charlie, you know he would never leave to visit me in Alaska." I knew that I was getting into dangrous territory. By becoming a vampire I was tecnally never supposed to see Charlie again, but when they saw that I could handle myself around him when he visited me at the house they said it would be ok. The Pack gave eachother fast glances.

"If Charlie speaks of missing you **I **will call you and tell you. Then we will decide when and how long you will be down hear for. Just rember, we are doing this for Charlie, not you." Jacob said. His face looked as hard as stone. My once soft, warm, big, friendly Jacob turned into a stone cold wolf who killed vampires for a living and had a slight temper problem.

"Thank you so much." I wispered. I then cuddled into Edward's chest for fear of breaking down right in the middle of the boarder. We don't need any more problems, do we?

"I guess we're done then?" Carlisle asked The Pack. When nobody said any thing he contiuned "Good. We will start packing immidatly and we should be completly gone in two days. Bella will want to say good bye to Charlie of course but there will be somebody with her or ouside of her house so that way nothing happens to Charle. Good bye then." We turned and started walking back to the cars. The worst was over. But now I had to deal with Edward and mine's little fight that isn't so little any more. I sighed, do I ever get a break from trouble?


End file.
